Il pleut sur ma vie
by Cissyaliza
Summary: Les pensées de Hotch lors de l'inhumation d'Haley.


Les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de : Jeff Davis. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de leur mise en situation dans cette fiction.

Une songfic basée sur la mort d'Haley dans la saison 5 de la série.

* * *

**Il pleut sur ma vie**

Ils étaient tous là autour de la tombe, dans ce matin lumineux. Ils étaient tous là et il ne les voyait pas. Tout ce qu'il voyait c'était un sourire, tout ce qu'il entendait c'était l'écho d'un rire, tout ce qu'il sentait c'était la douceur d'une main…

Elle n'était plus là.

_Il pleut très fort sur ma vie.  
Ton souvenir s'enfuit.  
Noyé de chagrin,  
Pleurant mes lendemains,  
Moi je m'en vais,  
Moi je m'en vais  
Trop loin.  
_

A quoi cela rimait-il ? A quoi avait-il servi qu'il soit à la tête d'un des services les plus performants du monde ? A quoi avaient abouti ces années de traque, de doute, d'échec et de victoire ? Ces années à amasser des centaines de milliers de données pour traquer et arrêter les pires des prédateurs ?

Tout ça n'avait abouti qu'à ce matin triste malgré le soleil, qu'à ce trou dans la terre, qu'à cette boîte de bois où elle reposait à jamais.

_Je marche dans les rues  
Et je suis seul sans toi.  
Sans toi, que suis-je devenu ?  
Quelqu'un oublié  
Qu'a rien perdu  
Car je ne sais pas  
Espérer sans toi.  
_

Il n'entendait pas les mots de réconforts, il ne voyait pas les visages amis autour de lui. Dans sa tête enfiévrée passait en boucle le rire de cet homme qui avait brisé sa vie. Il réentendait les derniers mots de Haley, ses pleurs alors qu'elle savait que désormais rien ne la sauverait. Il se remémorait son impuissance à lui tandis qu'elle avait le courage de ne pas hurler, de ne pas supplier, qu'elle se retenait de lui jeter son mépris au visage pour n'avoir pas su les protéger, les tenir à l'écart de la noirceur de son métier.

Il se revoyait comme dans un brouillard frapper cet homme : il n'avait même pas ressenti de plaisir. Non, juste la pulsion animale qui lui commandait de frapper sans relâche jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus jamais se relever, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus jamais une menace pour ceux qu'il aimait.

Ca ne l'avait pas soulagé pour autant.

_Et je m'en vais,  
Te cherchant.  
J'ignore où vont mes pas.  
L'espoir me conduit  
Car je veux te revoir.  
Je te poursuis,  
Je te poursuis  
Très loin._

Même s'ils étaient séparés, il y avait toujours de l'amour entre eux : seul ce fichu métier avait mis cette distance devenue peu à peu infranchissable, à mesure qu'il perdait le sourire, à mesure que son visage devenait si sérieux, si dur, à mesure qu'il perdait confiance dans l'humanité.

Elle seule avait réussi à l'empêcher de se noyer totalement dans les profondeurs méphitiques de l'âme humaine. Elle seule le maintenait encore parmi les vivants, parmi les gens qui étaient capables d'espoirs, d'enthousiasme, parmi ceux qui savaient encore sourire d'une brise légère, rire d'un mot jeté, s'enthousiasmer pour une idée.

Désormais qui allait le maintenir au-dessus des flots ? Qui le tirerait vers la lumière ?

_La porte s'est fermée  
Sur nos amours passés.  
Comment espérer,  
Maintenant  
Que mon cœur se meurt  
Que tu n'es plus ?  
Car je ne peux pas  
Vivre un jour sans toi.  
Il a fait froid,  
Cette nuit._

Il frissonna. Il avait froid soudain, froid comme jamais et il lui semblait que rien ne pourrait dorénavant le réchauffer. Parce qu'elle ne serait plus là pour lui ouvrir ses bras, son cœur, ses draps lorsqu'il en avait besoin.

Qui d'autre au monde pourrait le rassurer, le réconforter, le cajoler lorsqu'il était sur le point de s'effondrer ?

_Qu'elle fut longue la nuit,  
Frissonnant de froid,  
Je reste en pleurant là.  
_

Il n'entendait pas la litanie du prêtre, n'était pas conscient des regards apitoyés, attendris, inquiets, horrifiés posés sur lui. Il ne ressentait pas la présence de tous ces gens venus pour lui, pour elle, pour eux…

Il avait froid. Il était vide, perdu dans une nuit qui n'en finirait pas.

_Moi je me meurs,  
Moi je me meurs de toi._

Une petite main se glissant dans la sienne l'arracha à ses pensées déchirantes. Il baissa les yeux et rencontra le regard noyé de larmes de Jack, ce regard si semblable à celui de Haley.

Il se pencha vers l'enfant, le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui.

Non, il n'avait pas tout perdu. Jack était là. Jack en qui Haley vivait. Jack qui symbolisait la réalité et l'éternité de leur amour. Il devait continuer, pour lui, pour son fils, pour Haley.

L'enfant dans ses bras il s'approcha du cercueil et ensemble ils déposèrent la rose : adieu Haley, adieu maman, adieu amour…

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Là-haut le soleil brillait.

Non, la nuit ne devait pas gagner.

**FIN**

Chanson de Michel Sardou


End file.
